Somebody is Loving You
by woaheverdeen
Summary: Two relationships. One in the past and one now. And those two were special to Katniss Everdeen as they are the only relationships she felt loved. Based off 'Video Games' by Lana Del Rey.


_**Hello everyone! This is a song-fic based off of Video Games by Lana Del Rey. It's gonna follow the story of the song and what Lana said the song was about. So here you go! All mistakes are mine!**_

* * *

 _ **Katniss POV:**_

 _Swinging in the backyard_

 _Pull up in your fast car_

 _whistling my name_

 _Open up a beer_

 _And you say get over here_

 _and play a video game_

 _I'm in his favorite sun dress_

 _Watching me get undressed take that body downtown_

 _I say you the bestest_

 _Lean in for a big kiss put his_

 _favorite perfume on_

 _Go play your video game_

I'm in the backyard. At the house that's been next door to my childhood home. I'm at the old swing set that his sister and her friends play in and other generations of his family have played in.

I hear the car come in quick and fast into the driveway. I stand up from the swings and walk to the driveway and see him emerge from the red sports car. I go up to him and kiss him full on the lips.

"Hey you," He says and I smile. We walk inside where it's empty. His mother and family are gone for the weekend. He goes to the couch and turns on the Xbox. I go to the fridge and grab a beer. I signal him and toss him the beer. I grab another one and hear the click of the beer opening and the sigh it releases.

"Katniss," I turn to look at him. "Let's play a game."

I nod and take a sip, walking over to him and sitting at the couch. I grab a controller and he chooses some random action game.

As we wait for the game to load, I look at my outfit. A yellow sundress. His favorite dress. My hair is tucked in a braid. I take off the elastic and my hair unravels into a cascade of waves. I turn to look at him and his eyes darken. He turns off the console.

"What are you-" I'm cut off with a hard kiss and I kiss him back. His tongue enters my mouth and we dance. He removes each strap of my dress and removed the entire dress and finds that I'm braless. He smirks and rolls my breast and I moan. His mouth goes around my nipple and I cry out, my hands moving to his hair. He switches breast and continues his assault until I'm a mess.

He removed my panties and looks at him. He circled my clit and I moan loudly. It's something but it's still nothing.

"Please." I whimper and he chuckles darkly. He removes his pants and boxer so his hips down are bare. Her grabs his cock and teases me by moving the head on my clit. I buck my hips and he slides in.

He starts moving slowly and it's not till I moan 'harder' that he goes faster and it makes me cry out. I'm close, I know it. The pleasure under my belly sparks going higher and higher until I scream and unravel. He's right behind me as he grunts, slides out and releases all over my stomach.

I'm shaking and panting. He collapses on top of me. We're breathless and sweaty. He stands up and goes to the kitchen. He comes back with a paper towel and cleans up. I finally have the nerve to standup and give him a gentle kiss which he returns.

"Your the best. I love you." I say.

"Love you too."

"Turn the Xbox on. I'm gonna beat your ass again. Just let me change." He chuckles and I grab my dress and underwear and go upstairs to the room we share. I put on a bra this time and change my panties since they're already ruined. I put the dress back on and rebrand my hair. I grab his favorite perfume and put it on. I look back at my reflection and stare.

You love him Kat. You love him deep in your heart.

* * *

 _It's you, it's you, it's all for you_

 _Everything I do_

 _I tell you all the time_

 _Heaven is a place on earth with you_

 _Tell me all the things you want to do_

 _I heard that you like the bad girls honey, is that true?_

 _It's better than I ever even knew_

 _They say that the world was built for two_

 _Only worth living if somebody is loving you_

 _Baby_ _now you do_

 _2011_

"Stop it!"

I scream as he continues to tickle my ribs. I'm squirming around and his laughs and my screams fill up the room.

"Never!" He screams and I kick. I keep screaming and laughing until I can't breathe and begin to cough. I keep coughing and he stops. My cough fit keeps going.

"Katniss? Katniss are you okay?" I nod and I put a finger up. My fit stops and I breathe normally again.

"I'm sorry Kat." He says and I nod. "It's okay." I croak out.

"Do you need water? I'll get you water." He says and walks off to the kitchen. Prim enters the room and I'm laying down.

"You okay?" She asks and I nod. "I was just coughing Prim calm down."

"I worry." She says and I smile. "You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah. He's a great guy."

"He has a great taste in woman. Going for the bad girls." Prim waggles her eyebrows and I smack her arm.

"Shut up. Your such a horn dog you know." I say.

"You love me."

"I have to. Your older then me." I say and she shrugs.

"And then there's those moments where I believe your older."

"I'm probably am. I don't freak out when I go to the woods and kill something."

"It's a terrible thing to do! Killing an animal."

"But you still eat them."

Prim huffs and walks away and I laugh. Points for the youngest.

He comes backs with the water and I take a sip. My throat rehydrating. "Thank you."

"Of course." He says. "You sure your okay."

"I am. I promise." I say. Nows your chance Katniss, tell him.

"It's you."

"Hmm?"

"Your the one." I say. "I know it."

I don't have the silver tongue he has when it comes to words. But I know it's enough.

"You make it feel like I'm in Heaven." I say. "Like I'm living in Heaven."

He grabs me and kisses me passionately and I kiss him back. We break apart for air.

"I feel the exact same way." He says. "Your the one. Always."

We lay down and cuddle on my bed. His scent and warmth leads me to a perfect sleep.

* * *

 _Singing in the old bars_

 _Swinging with the old stars_

 _Living for the fame_

 _Kissing in the blue dark_

 _Playing pool and wild darts_

 _Video games_

 _He holds me in his big arms_

 _Drunk and I am seeing stars_

 _This is all I think of_

 _Watching all our friends fall_

 _In and out of Old Paul's_

 _This is my idea of fun_

 _Playing video games_

The smell of beer, food and anything else that involves alcohol fills the room. Pop music plays but I honestly don't care anymore about that. The guys are playing pool while me and the girls are playing a round of darts.

"How is it possible that you still have good aim when your drunk?" Johanna asks. "It's impossible."

"I don't know. It's a gift." I say and throw a dart that goes straight to a bullseye. The crowd that's circled us cheers and I take another swig of my beer. Cheap beer to be exact. Pabts Blue Ribbon Beer to be even more exact.

I go to the dart board and take the darts down. I put them at the table and leave. I find a seat and sit down, watching the guys play pool. I watch my guy specifically. I check the time and see its one am. Perfect time to leave.

I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him.

"Your ready to leave?" I whisper.

"Do you mind if we go crash Thom's party. I promised we go." I nod and the guys stop playing. I call the girls and we leave.

We get to Thom's in a couple minutes where the party is still going on. Still young as the night. I grab a beer and I talk with the girls about everything going on in our lives lately.

Time passes and soon it's three am and he pulls me away from the girls.

"What are you doing?" I say and laugh. I'm drunk, cheerful, a complete opposite of me. He takes me upstairs and into a random room. He grabs my face and kisses me and I don't complain whatsoever.

"Whats with you?" I whisper and giggle when he takes off my top.

"I can't want my girlfriend?" He asks and I nod yes. He throws me to the bed and ravishes me. It seems like forever before he finally enters me. I moan and he starts thrusting into me.

"I want to be on top." I say and he nods. We switch positions and I sink in, causing us both to groan. I hate being on top since it's so much work and I get tired easily but I found a new kind of energy tonight. I begin to move myself, swiveling my hips and grinding down to him, finding anyway to stimulate my clit.

Soon I begin going harder, faster. The pleasure in the pit of my stomach growing faster then ever. My breast are flying moving with my tempo and my walls are tightening as I release.

 _"Gale!"_

My head tilts up and I fall down to him. He moves his hips and after a couple thrust he comes inside me.

I'm breathing heavily and I wrap myself around him. I'm still in a state of orgasm. I hear the party faintly going on.

I move away from him, feeling sticky with sweat and I look up. I notice his eyes looking at me.

"That's the first time you called out my name during sex."

I nod. "Yeah."

"That's a milestone."

I turn to him and smile. "Yeah."

After a couple minutes I hear his snoring which tells me he's dead to the world. I go into the bathroom and look at myself. He made me see stars tonight. No one has ever actually done that except one person. A couple tears shed and I wipe them. I look at myself.

I love Gale. I know that and I promise that. And he loves me. Somebody is loving me. It's worth living.

* * *

 _It's you, it's you, it's all for you_

 _Everything I do_

 _I tell you all the time_

 _Heaven is a place on earth with you_

 _Tell me all the things you wanna do_

 _I heard that you like the bad girls_

 _Honey, is that true?_

 _It's better than I ever even knew_

 _They say that the world was built for two_

 _Only worth living if somebody is loving you_

 _Baby, now you do_

 _Now you do_

 _Now you do_

 _Now you do_

 _Now, now you do_

 _Now you do_

 _Now you do_

 _2012_

"You'll probably the only reason why I stay alive."

He looks at me with an arch eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know how I would live without you in my life."

"Me neither."

We're at the park. Sitting on the swings. It's almost nightfall as the sun is setting.

"That's your favorite color." I say looking at the soft, muted orange in the sky.

"Yeah." He answers. It stays silent between us.

"Are you ready to go?" I nod as its getting a bit chilly outside. We stand up and leave. Me and him enter the car and the warmth hits me and I sigh.

"Cold?"

"A bit." He takes off his hoodie and hands it to me. I thank him and put it on. The hoodie ends right by my knees and I let out a small laugh. We drive home and turn on the radio. Some random pop song is playing on the radio and I scrunch up my nose. I hate pop music.

We make it to my house and he walks me to the door like the gentlemen he is.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask and it takes a moment before he answers. "Yeah." I kiss him on the lips sweetly and he returns it. We break and the kiss lingers on my lips. I open the door and look at him and smile and wave. I shut the door, slowly to drink him in once more.

The next day I go check the mail and find a couple bills and a letter. I look at the envelope.

 ** _To: Katniss._**

 ** _Do not open till your alone._**

My face is puzzled with confusion. I go inside and hand Prim the bills. I grab his hoodie and put it on. His smells stills lingers. I grab the envelope and tell Prim I'm going off to a walk.

I walk to the park and see there's no one at the swing sets. I wait for him but he doesn't come. I sigh and decide to look at the letter. I open and see the familiar handwriting I've known for a long time.

 _Katniss,_

 _I couldn't tell you this in person. I couldn't deal with the look on your face. So it would be less painful for me and possibly you if I wrote it._

 _I'm moving._

 _I've known for three months and I never had the nerve to tell you. I was scared how this would go and I fear a long distance relationship. So I guess you could say I'm breaking up with you._

 _It hurts me. It hurts me to leave you. I know how much you love me and how much you've told me_

 _It's been heaven with you. And I've heard they say that the world was meant for two. And I'm gonna guess that's both of us. And we could experiment that and we'd be back together soon. I'd do anything to come back. As soon as I can._

 _Who knows if I'd survive. Like you. I can't live without you. Maybe I'll die of heartbreak._

 _Only worth living if someone truly loves you._

 _Always Katniss._

Tears are running down my face and I don't care at this point if anyone sees. I look down and sob comes out. I take off the sweater and hug it. As if I'm hugging him again. The smell of him fills my nostrils and makes me sob more.

It's not worth living anymore if the person I love isn't here and leaves you alone in this world. But I love him. And I don't think I can let him go. I want him to stay. But I know he's gone. Away from my reach.

It was always gonna be him.

 _Always Peeta Mellark._

* * *

 _It's you, it's you, it's all for you_

 _Everything I do_

 _I tell you all the time_

 _Heaven is a place on earth with you_

 _Tell me all the things you wanna do_

 _I heard that you like the bad girls_

 _Honey, is that true?_

 _It's better than I ever even knew_

 _They say that the world was built for two_

 _Only worth living if somebody is loving you_

 _Baby, now you do_

* * *

 _ **I'm on Tumblr: Elastickatniss**_


End file.
